


God is Coming

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Easter, Last Kiss, M/M, fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous kiss between Jesus and Judas. Or rather: the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> This being the slightly re-worked translation of a German ficlet I wrote, uhm, four years ago. Wow. 
> 
> Title and the lyrics in the beginning are borrowed from [ANTIMATTER](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZQOslQ-c-4).

Judas, Judas, don't you want me?  
Why can't you look me in the eye?  
I only tried to get on the other side,  
I only tried to survive.

[ANTIMATTER - "God is Coming"]

  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"Lord," his voice subsides, falters and breaks. "Don't."  
  
"Look at me." Gentle and certain. It wouldn't need the touch of calloused fingertips on Judas' cheek to guide his eyes back again. Shallow creases ripple Jeshua's brow as he searches for the answer in his eyes and beyond; in the copperfire glint of Judas' dark curls that pour over his cheekbones. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Please, Lord." He smells the whiff of cedar wood embedded beneath the other's fingernails, and his face almost follows his master's hand that wants to retreat. But he already sensed Jeshua's pulse. He lingers on it with closed eyes; he's unprotected nevertheless and, yes, naive. His legs give away and he falls onto his knees, holds onto Jeshua's calves, and stifles a sob. He doesn't want to give away more about himself. He's begging, already.  
  
"Don't you want to help me? I thought you were loyal to me." Jeshua sighs like an indulging father would sigh and appeal to his son's conscience. A warm hand settles onto Judas' shoulder and Judas is afraid of breaking due to its weight. But the grip is as light as a feather and Jeshua's thumb glides along his collarbone. Then he also sinks onto his knees and his temple caresses Judas' and the breath of his voice sweeps over Judas' ear. "I am the one who asks you." Blindly his thumb wanders to Judas' chin, to Judas' lips. "I am the one who loves you."  
  
And Judas can't hold back the tears anymore. His innermost writhes beneath his skin and his soul cries refusal and the pain leaks over his cheeks. Jeshua reclines a bit and looks at him. For a heartbeat they endure a look into the other's abyss and the blackness and hopelessness.  
  
Jeshua will sacrifice himself for his beloved mankind and wander through the Valley of Death to resurrect again. He'll die a gruesome death, torn by doubts. But now his grey eyes are strong and bright.  
  
Judas will sacrifice himself for the man he loves. He'll wander through the Valley of Death and never arrive. He'll be far away from the Word of God, far away from Jeshua's words. Forever. And he'll do so, for Jeshua asks him; and kisses the salt from his skin and will live forever.


End file.
